Missions
There are 118 missions in the main storyline. To win, you must reduce the enemy commander's health to 0 before turn 50. If you cannot, or the health of your commander falls to 0 or below, you lose. Basics Starting a mission requires some amount of Energy ( ) specified for each mission. Energy regenerates at a rate of one per minute. Beating a mission will unlock the next mission in the chain. The player will also receive some Gold ( ). The first time a mission is beat it will also reward a card. You can replay missions, but they get harder: enemy cards are upgraded depending on "Level", which goes up as you beat the mission repeatedly. At what level you beat the mission is shown in the mission information screen. You face a mission at its initial difficulty, "Level 1", until your 1st victory over it. After the 9th victory, missions are at "Level 10", where all enemy cards are at their max level. Each mission has 3 stars ( ). The first star is unlocked the first time a mission is beat. The second star is unlocked when the mission is beat five times and awards 100 gold. The third star is unlocked when the mission is beat ten times and awards 200 gold. There are also side missions ( ), which are unlocked after finishing specific missions, but do not advance the main campaign. Side missions are unlocked after Mission 41, and side bosses are unlocked after Mission 94 or Mission 106. Tips * The difficulty of missions differ from 1st time you beat them to 10th time. By the 10th time, all cards are fully upgraded. Therefore, if you want to earn gold by replaying, you should avoid missions which contain a powerful Epic or Legendary card until your deck is strong enough to face them. Storyline Typhon Vex, leader of the Raiders, has attacked The Spire, headquarters of the Imperials. Commander Halcyon leads his armies against the Raider commander. Soon Halcyon discovers that the attack was a distraction and that Typhon has a darker motive in mind. Mission List (GpE: Gold per Energy, Gold gain divided by Energy required) '1) ASHROCK '------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Headquarters of the Imperials on Acheron. Rogue Element Unlocked after Mission 41 Jotun Revitalized Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 27, 2014. Excelsitus Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Ultimate Uruk Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on ?. Continuum Shift Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on ?. '2) SWAMP LANDS -----------------------------------------------------------------------' A dense and dangerous swamp full of hungry Bloodthirsty. Vigil Unlocked after Mission 41 Serapherus Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Balefire Bolstered Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. '3) WASTELAND '---------------------------------------------------------------------------' The ruins of Asphodel and the site of a Nexus. Array Unlocked after Mission 41 Cyberius Recharged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 20, 2014. Tyr Cannon Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on August 15, 2014. '4) KOR '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''' Prison continent and home of the Raiders. Halcyon Enraged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 27, 2014. GDR Rebooted Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on March 29, 2014. Protomech Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Vitriol Vile Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. Mammon Mania Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. '5) BLIGHTLANDS '---------------------------------------------------------------------------' A land pocketed by caves. Here the Nexus sits. Excelsitus Emerged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on February 27, 2014. Fissure Ferocious Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. '6) RAZOGOTH'S GRAVE '-----------------------------------------------------------------' Blight-infested homeland of the Bloodthirsty. Released on September 18, 2013. Razogoth Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on May 29, 2014. '''7) TARTARUS CORE '''----------------------------------------------------------------------'' Central breeding pits of the blight-infested homeland of the Bloodthirsty. Gore Typhon Enraged Unlocked after Mission 94. Released on January 23, 2014. Miasma Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. '8) ARCTIS '---------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Released on April 10, 2014. Albatross Mutant Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on October 29, 2014. Pantheon Powered Unlocked after Mission 106. Released on December 23, 2014. '9) WORLDSHIP '---------------------------------------------------------------------------' Released on May 20, 2015. 10) KOR - part II '---------------------------------------------------------------------------''' Released on ?. = Forgotten Forsaken Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on ?. Iron Mutant Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on ?. Dauntless Deimos Unlocked after Mission 130. Released on ?. = Event Missions See the Event page for individual events.